sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Revenge and Genocide
Revenge and Genocide 'is a South Park and Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover. Yugi Moto and three of his friends move to South Park, Colorodo in America and become good friends with the four boys who are now 16-years-old each. Yugi's arch-nemesis, Seto Kaiba, plots revenge against one of his friends but gets mixed up with the schemer of the town, Eric Cartman. Things go horribly wrong and they both become the mastermind of a group of townspeople who wish to rid the town of the Jewish community. Will genocide ensue? Or will someone put a stop to their evil plans? Synopsis The story starts off with a narrative of Kyle talking about the pain and horrors the hebrew people went through since ancient times. In the present, A car drives up to downtown South Park. Teenagers Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, and Mikey Coppertino emerge from the vehicle and marvel at the town. The teens go to their apartment where they unpack and Yugi tells his friends of all the stranges things that went on in the town. Mikey tells them she has an old friend living here since childhood and she leaves to go see if he's still living in the same house. In a corporate building, not far from where the others stayed, Seto Kaiba looked out the window. He comments to his brother that "Those fools will get what is coming to them soon." Meanwhile, at Park County High, 16-year-old Stanley Marsh is standing at his locker waiting for his best friend. His girlfriend, Wendy greets him and asks him if he's free that night, to which he replies, "Yes." His best friends, Kyle Broflovski and Kenny McCormick arrive and the three leave for the bus home. On their way to the bus, they come across their conflicted friend, Eric Cartman who makes cruel comments about Kyle being Jewish and what-not. Stan and Kenny confront him only to have Kyle run on the bus when it arrives. After the silent ride home, Kyle is greeted by his mother, Sheila and standing next to her is Mikey who is greeted to be his old friend. Kyle seems surprised to see her, but appears to remember her. (CHAPTER 1) Kyle wonders why Mikey is in South Park to which she tells him that she and her friends decided to move here to get away from the things that went on in Japan. Kyle decides to introduce her to his friends. He takes her to the basketball court where he and his friends play. Stan and Kenny are happy to meet her, but Cartman gets a sneaky suspicion about her. The friends decide to take her to a fast food resturant to get to know her better. Cartman says he doesn't want to and leaves. On his way home, Cartman bumps into Mokuba. The two have a heated argument until Seto shows up demanding Cartman apologizes to which he insults him and leaves. Seto is pleased with Cartman's arrogance to Mokuba's surprise. Seto wonders what he is all about so he follows him home. At his house, Cartman is enjoying a snack on his couch and looking at things online on his tablet. He comes across a neo-nazi blog and appears interested when he gets a knock at his door. (CHAPTER 2) Characters *'Kyle Broflovski - The main hero of the story tries his best to take down Cartman and Kaiba's neo-nazi group with the help of his best friends Stan Marsh and Kenny McCormick. He falls in love with his old friend Mikey who moves to South Park with her best friend Yugi Moto, much to the dismay of Cartman and Kaiba, but it's later used to their advantage. *'Mikey Coppertino' - The main heroine of the story is an old friend of Kyle's. She first confides in Kenny about her ability after witnessing Kenny's immortality. She is used as Kaiba's experiment to create a perfect creature to help eliminate the Jews. *'Eric Cartman' - The main antagonist of the story, manipulates Seto Kaiba into forming a group dedicated to revenge and genocide. He is also the self-proclaimed leader of the neo-nazi group and dedicates his life to eliminate the Jews, along with his former friend Kyle Broflovski. *'Seto Kaiba' - One of the villians is Eric Cartman's "right-hand man" in his neo-nazi organization to exterminate the Jews. He uses Mikey to genetically energineer a monster. He later becomes reluctant to work with Cartman, but is easily overpowered when his monster wants to follow Cartman's commands. *'Stan Marsh' - He is the best friend of Kyle and boyfriend to Wendy. He helps his friend rescue Mikey from the jaws of the enemy. He also teams up with Yugi when both of their girlfriends are kidnapped by Kaiba and Cartman. (More TBA) Trivia *Like a few stories, Vengie states this story will most likely NEVER be posted on Fanfiction.net without a lot of requests. *Vengie D says the story was inspired from watching the Lifetime version of the famous, controversial book Flowers in the Attic in that the story will have huge controversial themes such as neo-nazism, abuse, rape, under-aged yaoi and incest, and minor zoophilla as well as (attempted?) genocide as the title suggests.